Dulce Venganza
by Aisatnaf
Summary: Secuela de PAÑOS MENORES: "Si te metes con Bella Swan atente a las consecuencias". One-Shot de la muy esperada venganza de Bella hacia Edward ¿Qué sucederá en ésta historia? "No suelo ser vengativa, pero todo puede pasar".
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie, la trama es mía._

_Nota de la autora: luego de un largo tiempo, aquí les traigo la continuación de PAÑOS MENORES. A diferencia de la anterior historia, ésta no tiene nada que ver con mi vida :( lamentablemente… Espero que les guste tanto o incluso más que la otra._

* * *

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Bella POV**

Ya estaba harta, lo juro. Desde el día en que ese maldito de Edward Cullen me había visto en… paños menores no dejaba de joderme la vida. Una vez el muy perro estaba con sus amigos Emmett y Jasper frente a su casa, yo pase por allí con una mini falda y el codeó a sus amigos mientras les decía: _"¡Ey chicos! ¡Aquí viene Bella-Lindo-Trasero!"_ y comenzaron a carcajearse como idiotas a mi costa. Yo solo enterré mis uñas en la palma de mis manos para descargar mi furia y vergüenza, deseando que en vez ésta fuera el _adorable_ rostro de Cullen.

Es por ello que cuando mí querida amiga Alice me anunció que se había hecho novia de uno de sus amigotes, Jasper Hale (¿casualidad? Definitivamente no, más bien es como una broma pesada del destino), casi muero de una combustión espontánea, ya que eso implicaba que, una vez más, mi vida giraría entorno a la de Edward. Inaceptable. No tanto porque odiara cada una de sus burlas hacia mi (ya que de la noche a la mañana me había convertido en el blanco de sus bromas) sino que aún sentía una fuerte atracción hacia él y eso era dañino para mi instinto de supervivencia.

Y bien, pues he sacado el tema a relucir porque justamente me encontraba con mi amiga Alice hiendo a una "fiesta" en casa de su novio, donde obviamente iba a estar mi _adorado_ vecino.

- Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto mujer –me reprendió Alice- parece que fueras a un velorio, ya cambia esa cara Bella ¡por el amor a Dios!

- De acuerdo Alice –dije enfurruñada- pero sólo recuerda que fuiste tú quien me obligó a venir aquí.

Ella suspiró, sabía que estaba haciendo lo posible por contenerse y no darme una bofetada por la actitud tan infantil que estaba tomando.

- Está bien Bella -¡Oh no! Estaba utilizando su famoso puchero _Made in Alice_. Eso no significaba nada bueno- Si quieres podemos regresarnos para poder dejarte en tu casa y así estés contenta… –ahora usaba la psicología inversa –aunque ya nos encontremos a más de medio camino y me abandones cuando más te necesito –además recurría al chantaje _¡Bien Alice! Tú ganas._

- Déjalo Alice, iré contigo a la fiesta –en seguida cambio su cara de borrego a medio morir por una de completa dicha- sólo no te prometo ser el alma de la fiesta –mi amiga parqueó el carro, ya habíamos llegado. Tragué grueso- Es más… prometo comportarme como el mismísimo Grinch en víspera de navidad.

Mi amiga bajo del automóvil riendo. Cuando me ubiqué a su lado en el umbral de la puerta de entrada ella agregó:

- Querida, tú nunca has sido el alma de las fiestas. –la fulminé con la mirada, aunque fuese verdad, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo restregaran en la cara.

- Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí –era la voz de Emmett luego de abrirnos la puerta- Mi duende favorito, y Bella-Lindo-Trasero –si las cosas comenzaban así…

- ¡Emmett! Deja de decirnos así –le reprendió Alice, su expresión de enfado cambio a una de alegría cuando se le tiro e brazos para saludarlo. Sí, esta chica era bipolar.

Al instante se nos acercó Jasper y luego de saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y un escueto "Hola" comenzó a intercambiar fluidos salivales con Alice ¡Puaj! Definitivamente repugnante. Decidí que era mejor irme de allí cuanto antes, pero fui abordada por un chico de cabellos cobrizos.

- ¡Ey Bella! Es un placer tenerte por aquí –dijo recorriéndome con la mirada.

- No puedo decir lo mismo –murmure desdeñosamente mientras trataba de escabullirme. Desde luego, no funcionó.

- Oye Bella, no me has llamado para hacerte el favor –acaricio mi trasero y yo lo quite de un manotazo.

- Estas ebrio Cullen. –Puse los ojos en blanco- ni siquiera sabes beber. –le espeté. Si de por sí se ponía un poco "urgido" sobrio, el que estuviera borracho lo incrementaba unas cien veces más.

- Sólo estoy un poco tomado, eso es todo –me sonrió de esa manera torcida que casi provoca en mí un suspiro involuntario.

- Cullen, espero que no estés molestando a mi amiga –le reprochó Alice con las manos en la cintura y batiendo un pie contra el suelo. Se veía graciosa.

- Para nada Alice. Bella y yo estábamos hablando del calentamiento global –dijo mientras me estrechaba por los hombros- ¿cierto Bella?

- Seguro –ironicé.- ¡Sálvame! –articulé con los labios sin emitir sonido. Mi amiga rió por lo bajo y me tomó por un brazo.

- Si nos disculpas Edward, me llevo a mi _amiga_ a un lugar en el que esté a salvo de tus garras –le sonrió dulcemente para luego arrastrarme hasta el patio trasero. ¡Bien, Alice al rescate!

- Y… ¿con que comentario obsceno te salió Edward esta vez? –preguntó mi Alice mientras nos ubicábamos frente a unos taburetes de hierro forjado que se encontraban cerca de la piscina. Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.

- Es un imbécil. Y si le sumamos eso al hecho de que está ebrio no tendremos un resultado muy digno ver. –mi amiga rió mientras servía dos copas de vodka para ambas.

- ¡Ay Bella! Ya le he dicho a Jazz que lo mantenga a treinta metros alejado de ti, aunque sinceramente dudo que eso pueda detenerlo. –ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y yo resoplé resignada.

- Él ha cambiado tanto conmigo Al. Es como si… desde el momento que me vio… en esa bochornosa situación un interruptor dentro de él haya colapsado haciendo que se comporte como un perfecto patán conmigo. –tomé un trago largo de mi bebida y Alice hizo lo mismo. Hubo una pausa antes de que ella comentara:

- Tal vez le gustes. -¿Qué demonios?

- Claro que no. Dudo que alguien como él pueda fijarse en mí. –hice una mueca, era inconcebible esa opción.

- ¡No te comportes como emo Bella! Sabes que eres muy linda. –contradijo Alice.

- Como sea. Cambiado de tema, ¿Qué hiciste con Jasper? –se me hacia un tanto raro que no estuviese pegado como chicle a mi amiga.

- Está bailando con Rosalie, su hermana. Dijo que luego se nos uniría.

Y como si los hubiéramos conjurado, los gemelos Hale aparecieron en nuestro campo de visión. Por suerte no estaban acompañados de los amigos de Jasper.

- ¡Hola Alice! –saludó Rosalie afectuosamente. Una alta y despampanante rubia de senos grandes y _curvas peligrosas_ que lograba bajarle la autoestima a cualquier mujer en cuestión de segundos. Por supuesto, yo no fui la excepción.

- Rose, ésta es mi amiga Bella. Bella, ella es Rose, mi cuñada –nos presentó Alice luego de haber respondido al saludo de la rubia de la misma forma tan efusiva.

- Con que tú eres el nuevo capricho de Edward –me dijo la muy perra mientras me evaluaba con la mirada- Es un gusto conocerte, espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para no caer en sus juegos. –me guiño el ojo y yo solo le respondí con la sonrisa más amable posible, no, en realidad fue la más hipócrita posible. Esta tipa no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerla y ya me había caído como una patada en el hígado. La verdad no entendía cómo es que mi amiga y ella podrían llevársela tan bien. Tal vez sea una cuestión diplomática.

- No le hagas caso a mi hermana Bella. Rose es sólo una resentida que busca encabronar todas las posibles futuras conquistas de Edward como venganza por no cogérsela.

Lo siguiente que vi fue una botella de vodka aun sin destapar que fue volando hacia donde se encontraba la cabeza de Jasper que, si no se hubiera agachado, sería el blanco perfecto.

-¡Eres un maldito, Jarper! –oí como le gritaba Rosalie.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me pegas! –le dijo Jarper pasmado con ojos desorbitados. Waooo con que la rubia había resultado una loca barbie asesina ¡Esta chica sí que es agresiva!

-Tú te lo buscaste –bufo con indiferencia mientras admiraba su perfecta manicura. –es para que no andes diciendo cosas sin fundamento.

-Pero si es la ver… -comenzó a replicar Jasper, y Alice, que se había quedado petrificada todo ese momento, intervino silenciándolo.

-Nos vamos a bailar cariño –le ordenó cariñosamente mientras lo jaloneaba- Rose ¿te importaría hacerle compañía a Bella? -¡¿Qué? NOOOO, DI QUE NO BARBIE PELIAGUDA.

-Para nada –respondió la lunática con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. Yo no sabía si relajarme o por el contrario, aterrarme. Y entonces Jasper y Alice desaparecieron entre el tumulto de personas.

Definitivamente mi amiga estaba fuera de quicio al dejarme con su cuñada asesina.

- Y bien Bella –comenzó a decirme Rosalie mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes frente a mi- ¿De dónde conoces a Edward?

Yo tragué grueso. No sé qué era peor, tener a una loca interrogándote sobre su amor frustrado para luego matarte al enterarse de que también es el tuyo o tener a tu amor frustrado tentando tu autocontrol. En éstos momentos deseaba mil veces tener a Edward mirándome de forma lasciva y haciendo bromas a mi costa, que estar con la rubia. ¿Podrían imaginarse cuan intimidada estaba?

- Bueno… ummm… -carraspee y tomé otro trago de vodka, esta vez uno largo y me serví otro poco antes de contestarle- somos vecinos.

No pude saber la respuesta de Rose ya que en ese momento llego un oso enorme, corrección, llegó Emmett. Y como el troglodita que es tomó a Rose sin decir nada y la coloco en sus hombros cual costal de papas. Para mi sorpresa la barbie psicópata rompió en carcajadas y comenzó a decir _"bájame Emmy"_ ¿Emmy? ¿Podría haber un sobrenombre más gay? Pues bueno, yo esperaba algo así como patadas al estilo _Jackie Chan_ o, como podría esperarse de Rosalie, una vulgar pelea al estilo callejero; sólo por haberse atrevido a tocarla. Sufrí una placentera desilusión a ver que tomaba los actos de Emmett como algo natural y gracioso.

- Vengo a robarme a esta hermosa rubia, antes que alguien más lo haga, para que baile conmigo –anuncio Emmett o… más bajamente conocido como: Emmy- ¿No te importa Bella? –tuvo la gentileza de preguntarme.

- Por mí no hay problema –le conteste con aire despreocupado. En realidad me estaba librando de cientos de horas de una charla no grata y/o una posible muerte. Bien, estaba exagerando, solo un poco.

- Entonces bombón, digámosle adiós a Bella –se dirigió a Rose y le propino una nalgada de la cual no se quejó, más bien pareció gustarle. ¡Puaj! Par de adolescentes libidinosos.

- Adiós Bella –canturrio Rosalie mientras se despedía de mí con la mano, soltando una risita tonta.

Y así fue como Bella Swan se quedó aburrida y con una botella de vodka haciéndole compañía. Encogiéndome de hombros me dispuse a beberla poco a poco, creo que el estar ebria me ayudaría a manejar la situación.

Quince minutos después ya llevaba media botella encima y una visión del mundo distinta, ahora todo se sentía inestable. Tal vez beber tanto y tan rápido no fue una buena idea después de todo y mucho menos para alguien intolerante al alcohol. Si salía completa de la fiesta seria, cuando mucho, un milagro o pura suerte.

Cuando vi que un chico de cabellos cobrizos y sonrisa petulante se dirigía hacia mi persona, lo primero que hice fue levantarme de un salto para escapar, pero, como era de esperarse, un fuerte mareo me golpeo haciendo que cayera nuevamente al taburete (del cual milagrosamente no caí).

- ¿Por qué tan sola Bella-Lindo-Trasero? –se mofo Cullen. _Idiota._

- No molestes –me queje mientras sostenía mi cabeza, en un intento vano de lograr que ésta dejara de dar vueltas.

- Ven, vamos a bailar –me tomo por un brazo. ¿Qué rayos tenían todos con el _ir a bailar_? ¡Ah sí! Esto era una fiesta.

No quería bailar, mucho menos en mi estado. Así que me negué.

- No seas aguafiestas, nos vamos –y me cargo como a un costal de papas ¡y yo creía que el troglodita era Emmett! Creo que era el nuevo código de _"Cómo sacar a una chica a bailar sin dejarle opción alguna a negarse". _

- Eres infantil –le espete ya resignada a la idea. El me sacudió diciendo:

- Y tú una borracha aburrida -¡já! Quien viene a hablar de borrachos. Descarado.

Estuvimos bailando una rato en la pista una canción muy movida, extrañamente en silencio. Allí también se encontraban los amigos de Edward, con los que de vez en cuando se intercambiaba miradas cómplices (Jasper) y guiños indiscretos (Emmett). Alice me miraba interrogante, como diciéndome _"Eres una bipolar, un segundo gritas que lo odias por ser tan cabrón contigo y al otro estas compartiendo bailecitos eróticos ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza Swan?"_ o eso era lo que yo podía descifrar, supongo que eran los efectos del alcohol que me tenían así. Por otra parte Rosalie… no nos prestaba la más mínima atención, estaba concentrada en manosear los grandes pectorales de Emmett, lo cual resulto un gran alivio para mí.

- Bella –me susurro Edward al oído, y juro que mi cuerpo vibro por completo con el sonido de su voz.

- ¿Humm? –levante mi mirada para verlo a los ojos. Error.

Cuando pude darme cuenta ya tenía los labios de Edward sobre los míos. Fue el beso más demandante, voraz, forzado, hipnotizante… y maravilloso que había recibido en mi vida. A pesar de ser inesperado y sin mi consentimiento, me encanto, y no dudé muchos segundos para responderlo, pero al escuchar los silbidos aprobatorios y comentarios poco moderados de la concurrencia tuve que verme obligada a separarme de él. Tras unos minutos de conciencia me percate de lo ocurrido, así que aparté a Edward de un empujón y corrí hacia el área de la piscina.

No podía creer lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos mi respuesta. Bueno, estaría loca si no le hubiera respondido de ese modo… también lo estaba si lo hacía, como sea. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando ya tenía a Cullen tras de mí.

Aprovechando los segundos de cordura que penetraron en mi mente, logré advertirle:

- ¡No te me acerques Cullen! –le grite mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Él ni siquiera se inmuto y siguió con su caminar, directo hacia mí.

- No temas Bella, sólo quiero hablar contigo –explico con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual indicaba que lo que quería realizar era todo lo contrario a lo que expresó.

Intente huir nuevamente pero, por supuesto, él fue mucho más rápido que yo y me tomo por el brazo derecho, para luego estrecharme contra su cuerpo sin el menor pudor. Allí fue cuando pude sentir su excitación. Mi reacción fue de completo desconcierto, pasando a la vergüenza, es más, creo en ese momento mi rostro era la fiel imitación de un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Suéltame Cullen! –forcejeé con él. Para ese entonces todas las miradas estaban puestas en nosotros, lo cual me ponía aun más nerviosa.

- ¿Pero por qué Bella-Lindo-Trasero? ¿Es que acaso no te gusto?-enfatizó restregándose contra mí.

- No –articule una ahogada negativa. En esos momentos sólo quería largarme de allí y no verle la cara jamás. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así y el hecho de que fuera Edward quien lo hiciera, además de tener un curioso público presente, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Edward no perdió tiempo y utilizó su mano libre para acariciar mi trasero. Yo salte en el acto, pero aprovechando el descuido logre deshacerme de su agarre. Camine rápidamente hacia la entrada trasera de la casa, bordeando la piscina con mucho cuidado de no caerme en ésta.

- Hay vamos Bella, no seas tímida- Edward grito a mis espaldas. Las personas a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a murmurar cosas inentendibles para mí, pero sin duda era acerca de Edward, yo y nuestra bochornosa conducta.

_Borracho, libidinoso, idiota. _–pensé y me di la vuelta para gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero _¡Oh, oh! _Estaba demasiado cerca. Inconscientemente di unos pasos hacia atrás. Como la "suerte" estaba de mi lado, tropecé y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba mojada y a dos metros bajo tierra.

Llegue a mi casa con mi vestimenta completamente arruinada por el agua y cloro de la piscina luego de que, ahora mi no tan estimada amiga, Alice me llevara con la culpa reflejada en la cara y una expresión de disculpa más o menos así: _"Lo siento Bella, he sido una perra por dejarte sola con Edward luego de haber jurado que no lo haría"._

- No te preocupes Alice, no fue culpa tuya –cuchicheé entre dientes, en parte porque estos castañeaban del frio, y en parte por la rabia contenida. A eso le siguió una trancada de puerta, no muy sutil de mi parte, al coche de Alice.

Rebusqué en mi bolso (lo cual fue lo único que quedo seco por no ayarse conmigo al momento del "accidente") en busca de las llaves, pero ¡sorpresa! No estaban. Así que no me quedo de otra sino rogar por que mi padre estuviera despierto a medianoche y escuchara el sonido del timbre.

Varios minutos, rabietas y bostezos después un soñoliento Charlie abrió la puerta y tras una sonrisa burlona de su parte, comentó:

- ¿Qué no sabes que debes quitarte la ropa antes de bañarte? –seguido de una estruendosa carcajada.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en casa de Jarper, pero eso no era algo de lo que quisiera recordar.

Y pues bueno, como el mundo conspira en mi contra. Esa misma mañana Charlie me avisó que teníamos una invitación por parte de los vecinos para asistir a su aniversario, y sí, esos vecinos se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de los Cullen.

- Pero Charlie –me quejé- no podemos irrumpir de esa manera. Digo, es el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle, de seguro querrán celebrarlo en algún lujoso _restaurant_ como lo hacen todos los años. Me niego rotundamente a estorbar en una velada tan… íntima –tragué grueso, ojala mis intentos de una huida forzosa no resultaran en vano.

- Estas siendo irracional Bella –mi padre me miro con reproche- además, olvidas que ellos mismos fueron los que nos ofrecieron la invitación -¡claro! De seguro por la insistencia de su pequeño retoño- No podemos hacerles un desplante.

- Pero, pero… -comencé a replicar.

- Pero nada ¡Iremos! –Declaró tajantemente- Así que prepara ese mousse de chocolate tan delicioso y ponte muy linda. Cuando regrese del trabajo nos vamos.

Y así fue como me vi hundida en la cocina realizando el dichoso postre. Necesité algunos ingredientes, los cuales pedí a Alice que trajera de camino a mi casa. Lo que no me esperaba era que también vendría su cuñada desquiciada.

- ¡Hola Bella querida! –me saludo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla, el cual limpie discretamente mientras no me miraba.

-Aquí están los ingredientes que me pediste Bella –me dijo Alice mientras depositaba las cosas en el mesón de la cocina.

-Muchas gracias Al.

-Y cuéntanos Bella ¿para quién es ese delicioso mousse? –indagó la barbie.

-Los Cullen nos han invitado a una cena de aniversario es su hogar así que llevare el mousse como postre- no sé si era realmente sano que le proporcionara una información de ese tipo a la barbie, pero opte por la verdad.

-¡Qué bien! –me animó Alice- así tendrás un tiempo para tratar de solucionar tus diferencias con Edward- sugirió muy efusiva, yo la mire feo. Estaba loca si creía que _yo, _Isabella Swan, daría el menor indicio de hacer las paces con ese… con ese…

-Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo y Edward aquella noche? ¿Acaso las cosas se pusieron muy calientes?- ¡Demonios!, si que odiaba a esta mujer.

-No Rosalie. El maldito Cullen hizo que tropezara y cayera a la piscina. Fin de la historia. –le respondí de mala gana mientras batía con fuerza la mezcla que tenia entre mis manos.

Se hizo un silencio. Finalmente Rosalie hablo con un brillo demoniaco bailando en sus ojos. Esto solo significaba problemas.

-¿Quieres vengarte de Cullen?- me sonrió de manera cómplice. Pensándolo bien, Rosalie no me caía tan mal después de todo.

-_No suelo ser vengativa pero todo puede pasar _Rose. Por supuesto que quiero –conteste, imitando su misma sonrisa cómplice. Alice nos miro inquisitivamente, tal vez determinado si lo que estábamos diciendo era cierto.

-¡Oh, no Isabella! De ninguna manera –chillo la duende- No puedo permitir que hagas… lo que sea que este maquinado esa maniática mente de Rosalie. No sabes cómo es… ni lo que puede llegar a hacer.

_Claro que si lo sé Ali querida. Por eso es que me entusiasma tanto._

-Dime Rosalie, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –pregunté con voz dulce.

Desde el momento en que me adentre a la casa de los padres de Edward, de lado de mi padre, el chico de cabellos cobrizos no dejaba de lanzarme miradas lascivas, por supuesto no ayudaba el hecho de que me había colocando un inocente pero a la vez provocativo vestido azul que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto, de un talle alto con escote en V y me llegaba por encima de la rodilla. Esto también era útil para mi plan, pero el muy cínico se comportaba como todo un ángel cuando sus padres o el mío nos observaban.

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa de los Cullen, y para mí no-tan-desgracia estaba justo al lado de Edward, lo cual haría de mi plan algo más fácil. Claro, si es que antes no lo mataba primero.

La velada había transcurrido en total calma -a excepción de ciertos roces producidos por Edward a mis piernas, que yo trataba que no se notara en lo absoluto- pero esto sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

- La cena estuvo riquísima –alabo Charlie, y yo aproveche la ocasión para entrar en acción.

- Estoy en total acuerdo con mi padre Sra. Cullen, esto ha sido una total y completa delicia –elogié con una sonrisa tierna en mi rostro- Espero que el postre que he traído no se vea empequeñecido por sus dotes culinarios.

- De ninguna manera Bella –se rio ruborizada Esme- y por favor, dime Esme. De hecho en estos momentos me dirigía a la cocina para servir el postre.

En ese momento yo salte de mi silla –literalmente- y me apresure a decir:

- No se moleste. Lo haré yo –antes de que la madre de Edward pudiese rechazar mi oferta agregué: -Tómelo como un regalo de aniversario por mi parte.

Y por supuesto, eso calló sus protestas. Pude escuchar como Carlisle le decía a mi padre:

-Tienes una hija encantadora…

Una vez en la cocina me dispuse a servir el postre, el mousse de chocolate realizado por mí, y a uno en especial le administré un toque especial, el toque de la venganza. Sabía que tardaría al menos 30 min en hacer efecto, pero haría lo posible porque todos nos mantuviéramos unidos para cuando llegara el momento cumbre.

Llevé el postre a la mesa el mousse y me dispuse a servirlo, primero comencé con Edward.

- Esto se ve realmente delicioso Bella –expresó el chico, yo le dirigí una sonrisa falsa mientras le agradecía por su cumplido. _No sabes cuán realmente delicioso se verá el efecto en ti cariño, _pensé.

Todos comimos el postre entre risas y anécdotas graciosas, por un momento me olvidé del plan, pero cuando miré el rostro ruborizado de Edward y cómo se removía acalorado en incomodo en su asiento supe que el momento había llegado. Miré su entrepierna y ¡Oh mi Dios! Ese bulto era realmente grande. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en mi rostro y poniendo la cara más sorprendida posible le dije a Edward lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan:

- ¡Dios mío Edward! ¿Qué te sucede? – en seguida todos se voltearon en nuestra dirección.

- No es nada –respondió con voz temblorosa y mirada gacha.

- ¿Seguro? Porque no me parece que sea "nada" –presioné. Ya a estas alturas Esme comenzaba a sentirse preocupada.

- Bella tiene razón cariño. No te vez nada bien. –intervino Esme quien comenzaba a levantarse de su silla.

- No te preocupes mamá, es sólo un dolor de estómago.

Yo estaba disfrutando de la situación, podía ver la desesperación y vergüenza en el rostro de Edward. ¡Toma! Justo como me hacía sentir a mí con sus bromas.

- Pues me sentiría mucho mejor si tu padre te examinara ¿no crees tú Carlisle?

- Por supuesto hijo, ven conmigo al estudio. –Carlisle le impuso, y comenzó a dirigirse a donde se encontraba Edward. Él en un acto reflejo tomó una de las bandejas que se encontraban en la mesa y se levanto de su asiento, usando ésta como escudo para tapar su gran erección.

-Ehhh… no hace falta papá. Me voy a mi cuarto. –en seguida me levanté de mi asiento, no podía permitir que esto terminara así.

- En ese caso Edward, yo llevaré esto a la cocina –enfatice quitándole bruscamente la bandeja y dejando al descubierto ante todos su prominente bulto.

El primero en reaccionar fue Charlie:

- Creo que tienes un gran problema –se mofó. Edward se ruborizó aún más, si es que eso era posible y trató de ocultar su rigidez con sus manos.

- ¡No puedo ver esto! –fingí vergüenza y puse mis manos en mi rostro "tapándolo". En realidad la vergüenza no era tan fingida, en realidad la sentía… sólo un poco.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que te sucede? –se escucho el chillido de Esme.

- Que tiene una erección querida –le susurró Carlisle, aunque todos lo oímos.

-¡PAPÁ! –se quejó Edward, tomando su cabello entre sus manos y halándolo, en un gesto de completa frustración.

- Eso ya lo sé Carlisle. ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? ¡Y FRENTE A NUESTROS INVITADOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! –se dirigió a su hijo.

-No es mi culpa mamá… en realidad no sé cómo paso –se excuso el aludido.

-Creo que es mejor que Edward se vaya a su habitación querida –intervino Carlisle, éste le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento a su padre y se fue rápidamente. En realidad yo quería seguir presenciando el espectáculo, pero no podía intervenir sin que se viera sospechoso.

Luego de que los Cullen se hubieron desecho en disculpas para mí y mi padre, todos comenzaron a generar teorías de lo que pudo causar esa reacción en Edward.

- Yo creo que tu hijo sufre el _Síndrome de excitación permanente _–planteó mi padre, a lo que Carlisle lo miró con horror.

- No lo creo Charlie, ese síndrome únicamente se da en mujeres y en caso de que haya alguna excepción… no lo creo, ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta –contrapuso Carlisle pensativo.

- En mi opinión, puede se deba a _alguien_ en vez de algo. –Esme se inmiscuyó. Miró a Carlisle fijamente y éste le devolvió una mirada interrogativa. De pronto tenia a tres pares de ojos puestos en mí. Esto me puso nerviosa así que me incorporé y les dije:

-Ehmmm… -carraspeé- necesito ir al baño.

Y sin más que añadir me retire antes de que se acercaran más a la verdad. Subí las escaleras y un bombillo se encendió en mi cabeza. El cuarto de Edward quedaba a dos puestas del baño, así que podía molestarlo un poco.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward. Lo encontré recostado en su cama boca arriba mientras… se masturbaba. Cuando se percato de mi presencia en seguida se incorporo y devolvió su intimidad dentro de sus pantalones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a ayudarme con mi erección? –se mofo. Yo le dirigí una mirada asesina.

- No, a menos que quieras una bala entre tus cejas cortesía del Jefe Swan –ironicé. Me fui acercando peligrosamente hacia él y me coloqué a horcadas sobre su regazo- Más bien deseo sacarte de tus dudas- le aclaré, él me miro sin comprender- Verás, fue realmente fácil untar un poco de _viagra_ en el postre que ingeriste hoy. –explique con voz dulce. Cuando el chico fue consciente de mis actos me hizo a un lado y se levantó furioso.

- Tú… pequeña… bruja ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así? –me miro con ojos entrecerrados. Yo me incorpore y lo enfrenté.

-Bueno querido Edward… _si te metes con Bella Swan atente a las consecuencias_– le guiñé un ojo para luego darme media vuelta e irme, dejándolo solo con su gran erección.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza. He estado escribiendo ésta historia por pedacitos, tratando de que fuera lo suficientemente buena y terminara por convencerme… y lo hizo, espero que con ustedes también lo haga.**

**¿Y bien? Ustedes son los jueces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Debo retirarme definitivamente de mi "carrera" (por así decirlo) como escritora de fanfiction o aún tengo esperanza?**

**Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones (preferiblemente constructiva) de verdad es muy importante para mí como escritora saber lo que piensan sobre mis historias.**

**Otra cosita… ¿desean que escriba un bonus de esta historia donde haya acción entre Bella y Edward?**

**Pidan y recibirán.**

**En mi perfil podrán encontrar el vestido que Bella usa en la cena con los Cullen... y de pasada pueden darle click al link de mi blog**

**si gustan, claro.**

**Nos leemos luego…**

**¡Mordisquitos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**JUEGO PARA DOS**

**Edward POV**

Luego de que Bella hubiese hecho su "salida triunfal" y me hubiese dejado como vulgarmente se dice: _Con las bolas azules. _Mis padres subieron a mi habitación para ver que me había sucedido, pero, por supuesto no les abrí la puerta ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué una niña con ansias de venganza por vaya-a-saber-qué-cosa le untó viagra a mi postre? Definitivamente no, y menos aún si el efecto de su toque secreto no había desaparecido aún. Así que tras varios minutos de insistencia fallida, ambos se marcharon.

Mentiría si negara que me había sentido completamente avergonzado por mi repentino enardecimiento mientras me encontraba en el comedor con mis padres y, peor aún, con los Swan. Sobre todo porque tenía a la hija del Sheriff a mi lado, lo cual hacia las cosas un poco más confusas ¿mi reacción era por ella o es que había algo mal en mi? Deseaba que se tratara de la primera opción. No podría concebir que hubiese lugar para la segunda opción, aunque… pensándolo bien, supongo que sí debía haber algo mal en mí al dejarla humillarme de esa manera en mi habitación. Podía soportar lo primero, más no esto último, ¡demonios! Hubiese preferido mil veces que me tomara una foto desnudo y la publicara en internet, pero no esto…

Pero esto no iba a quedarse así, sea como sea Bella iba a tener que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Sonreí malicioso. Y ya se me ocurría la forma en la cual lo haría. Bien Bella, a éste juego podemos jugarlo dos.

Llevaba dos años como vecino de los Swan y pues… mentiría si dijera que no sabía cómo meterme al cuarto de Bella sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Ya había pensado en ello antes, pero sólo como una fantasía oscura. Creo que ya era momento de llevar esas fantasías a la realidad.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban, papi Charlie ya se había acostado a dormir hace tiempo –y lo sabía porque precisamente, mi ventana daba a su habitación- él pocas veces se quedaba despierto pasadas la diez de la noche. Pues bien, ya daban casi las once.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de mi casa sin ser visto, lo cual era pan comido ya que mis padres se habían ido a dormir hacer rato. Tomé mis llaves y me fui a invadir la casa de los Swan.

Entrar al cuarto de Bella no fue excepcionalmente difícil –a excepción de mis varios intentos fallidos escalando el árbol que daba a su ventana, ¡No me culpen! La humedad no ayuda mucho a los actos de vandalismo.- la ventana del cuarto estaba cerrada, pero no con pasador así que tras halarla un poco hacia arriba cedió rápidamente. Entré y tras echar una ojeada me percaté de que, extrañamente, la dueña de la habitación no estaba por ningún lado.

Me asomé al pasillo sigilosamente. La luz encendida del baño que se percibía tras la puerta cerrada y el sonido de la ducha me indicaron que la pequeña arpía estaba tomando un baño. Sin duda verla salir del baño toda mojada y, espero que, con una diminuta toalla sería un espectáculo digno de ver. Deseaba que ocurriera un _Deja vu _y me viera bendecido con otra repentina caída de toalla.

Me acosté en la cama a la espera de que comenzara el espectáculo. Desde donde estaba me ocultaba la oscuridad, así que dudaba que ella me viera de buenas a primeras una vez que entrara a la habitación. El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse me indicó que pronto tendría en mi campo de visión a Bella, miré mi entrepierna y sonreí diciéndole: "Bien amigo, pronto tendrás tu recompensa tras tantas horas de tensión. No desesperes" lo palmeé.

Bella entró a la habitación envuelta en una toalla –para mi desgracia no tan pequeña como la de la vez anterior- y sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi presencia expectante, procedió a quitársela para secarse con ella. Estaba de espaldas a mí –un ángulo que ya conocía- mientras rebuscaba en su armario lo que supuse seria un pijama. Cuando se giró hacia donde me encontraba, supe que era mi momento de actuar, así que me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Ella al percatarse del movimiento tiró la ropa que tenía entre sus manos y cogió el paño para cubrirse con él.

-¿Quién anda allí? –interrogó en lo que, se suponía, sería una voz severa.

-Pues yo querida Bella. Edward –susurré en voz seductora mientras me acercaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su reparación acelerada. Ella pareció relajarse al instante que escuchó mi voz, pero en seguida volvió a tensarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –chillo con terror, pude ver en sus ojos que se debatía entre salir huyendo o acercarse a mí de modo amenazador para estamparme una bofetada en el rostro por mi repentina invasión.

-¿Pues a qué más querida Bella? –Sonreí con sorna- vine a que resuelvas mi problema, problema que tú creaste –señale mi entrepierna. Ella no tardo mucho en seguir en curso de mi mirada y agrando los ojos. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de su completa ignorancia acerca del asunto, creo que lo había olvidado por la impresión recibida.

Sus labios formaron una "O" debido a la sorpresa, y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color carmín que no era para nada conveniente en la situación que nos encontrábamos… o que nos encontraríamos en pocos minutos.

-Yo no…-comenzó a articular de modo titubeante.

-¡Oh! Tu sí que debes hacer algo –me acerqué más a ella y le acaricié el cabello mojado. Ella se alejó de un salto ante mi contacto. Repentinamente su rostro adquirió una expresión pícara.

- Muy bien querido –dijo acercándose a mí y colocando su pequeña mano en mi miembro para luego comenzar a masajearlo- Me desharé de _éste –_enfatizó apretándolo- problema.

-¡Oh si Bella! ¡Hazlo! –casi gemí, su contacto era como fuego. En realidad pensé que no sería tan fácil persuadirla de hacerlo, pero si las cosas se presentaban de ésta forma, no las iba a desaprovechar.

- De acuerdo –dijo apartando su mano y dándome la espalda- Iré por un cuchillo.

Mi expresión era de total desconsiento… ¿Para qué demonios ella iba a querer un cuchillo? ¿Era alguna especie de loca sanguinaria que le gustaba tener sexo entre sangre?

- ¿Para qué quieres un cuchillo? –no pude evitar preguntarle. Ella se giro y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

- Para cortar tu pene Eddie –estrujó mi mejilla.

-¡¿QUÉ? –grité. ¡Estaba loca! ¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante aberración hacia la naturaleza? Hacia MÍ hombría. La tome de una muñeca acercándola a mí, sólo por si acaso.

-Dijiste que querías deshacerte de éste problema –explicó mirando mi erección- Y yo te he dado una solución, cortémoslo y asunto resuelto –se carcajeó. Yo la miré con ojos entrecerrados ¡Se estaba burlando de mi!

_-Si te metes con Edward Cullen atente a las consecuencias –_le susurré al oído las mismas palabras que ella me dijo al salir de mi habitación, mientras la estrechaba contra mi pecho fuertemente.

Pude observar que ella hacía todo lo posible por mantener su toalla bien sujeta con una sola mano. Decidí _ayudarla,_ de modo que di un tirón a esta y en menos de un parpadeo ya la tenía completamente desnuda ante mis ojos.

- Devuélveme eso –chilló mientras trataba de recuperarla. Yo lancé la toalla lejos.

No sé cómo lo hizo pero se deshizo de mi abrazo y corrió a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas que se encontraban en ésta.

-¡Oh vamos! –exclamé cruzando mis brazos y mirándola con una ceja arqueada- ¿Estaremos haciendo esto durante toda la noche?

-Ni sueñes con que me entregaré a ti en bandeja de plata, Cullen. Así que ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! –siseó entre dientes mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, acostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana hasta los hombros.

Decidí aprovechar la situación –como siempre- y me monté en su regazo, nuestros sexos hacían contacto, y a pesar de la tela que nos separaba pude sentir el calor que emanaba de su intimidad. Ella se estremeció ante la sensación, aunque trato de disimularlo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate Troglodita! –me reprochó mientras se movía debajo de mí, comenzó a darme manotazos y a rasguñarme para poder quitarme de encima, de modo que la tomé por las muñecas colocándola encima de su cabeza.

Para ese entonces ya ella no tenía escapatoria, pero como no, comenzó a utilizar el único medio que le quedaba disponible para defenderse. Su lengua.

-Más te vale que me sueltes ahora mismo Edward Cullen porque me las cobraré ¡TE JURO QUE LO HARÉ! –Comenzó a articular rápidamente y con un tono de voz grave- te castraré, partiré ese lindo rostro de niñita que tienes. Haré que te arrepientas de… -ya me estaba hartando de su palabrería, era un verdadero despilfarro de energía que bien podría utilizar en otras cosas. Así que no me quedó de otra que callarla… con un beso.

No fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso hambriento y feroz. Quería que ella sintiera lo que yo en estos momentos, quería transmitirle el deseo y las ansias que sentía de poseerla. Y ella no se quedó atrás, respondió a mi beso de manera igual, o incluso más, exigente que yo.

De repente escuchamos cómo alguien tocaba la puerta y nos detuvimos en seco. Ambos miramos al lugar de dónde procedía el ruido.

- Bella, hija ¿estás despierta? –se escuchó la voz soñolienta de Charlie. Definitivamente… era hombre muerto.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Charlie! –exclamó Bella en un susurro mientras me miraba con ojos excesivamente abiertos. Yo por mi parte la miré con cara de pocos amigos, no era necesario que recalcara lo obvio.

Yo me quité de encima de su regazo, bueno, más bien ella me empujó. Lo hizo de una manera tan fuerte que caí al suelo en un golpe sordo. Estaba lo suficientemente aterrado como para quejarme o decir algo.

-¿Bella? Abre la puerta. –su voz sonaba un poco más severa, mientras seguía tocando la puerta con insistencia.

-¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago? –repetía una y otra vez Bella mientras revoloteaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con la sabana enrollada en su cuerpo.

-¡Ponte ropa! –logré decir. Ella fue corriendo a su armario y buscó una especie de baby doll un poco recatado que se colocó de un tirón. Mientras tanto yo buscaba un lugar dónde esconderme y opté por el más trillado. Debajo de la cama.

Cuando oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse, juro que sentí que mi corazón quería salir de mi pecho. Y era de esperarse, entrar en la casa del Sheriff a hurtadillas, casi a media noche, para tratar de follarte a su hija… cuando mínimo, ameritaba una bala entre ceja y ceja.

-¿Qué sucede papá? –escuché que decía Bella tras un bostezo audible.

-Sólo venía a cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien. Escuché ruidos –ese era Charlie, y a pesar de no poder verlo, me imaginé que echaba una ojeada a la habitación. Yo contuve el aire, aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que Bella no me echaría de cabeza a los leones. Después de todo juró vengarse ¿no?

-Lo siento papá –una pausa- Debió haber sido por mí. Tenía una pesadilla.

Pude escuchar prácticamente el suspiro de alivio por parte de Charlie.

-Entonces sí es así… me iré a dormir. Estoy muy agotado –dijo tras un perezoso bostezo.

-De acuerdo. Mis disculpas por haberte despertado papá –pronunció con voz inocente.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Yo salí de mi escondite, dispuesto a marcharme. Con el susto recibido ya ni me quedaban ganas de follarme a Bella.

-Eso sí que ha estado cerca –dijo Bella tras un suspiro de alivio.

-Sí, tan cerca de que estoy seguro… no quiero pasar por ello nunca más. Así que adiós –me dirigí a la ventana dispuesto a saltar hasta la rama más cercana del árbol.

-Un momento ¿a dónde crees que vas? –me reprochó la castaña mientras me sujetaba de un brazo.

-A mi casa –contesté simplemente.

-No, no, no. Aún tienes un asunto que resolver querido Edward –y para enfatizar sus palabras se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría su hermoso cuerpo nívea.- ¡Y no pensarás dejarme así!

-En ese caso –dije pegándola a mi cuerpo- Creo que me quedaré después de todo. –ella sonrió y nos besamos nuevamente, sólo que esta vez de manera más seductora, más deleitante… mientras hacíamos el recorrido directo a la cama.

Tumbé a Bella en la cama y me recliné sobre ella soportando mi peso sobre un codo. Ella supo que iba a besarla, desde el mismísimo momento en que sus ojos encontraron los míos. Yo por mi parte lo deseaba con muchas ansias, quería sentir sus labios en los míos, quería sentir la forma en la que ella siempre se las apañaba para dejarme sin aliento, haciendo que me comportara como un tonto locamente enamorado. Aunque ¿lo estaba?

Bella no pudo evitar que sus labios se entreabrieran, ni tampoco pudo evitar acercar su barbilla la mía. El contacto fue eléctrico, sacudiéndola hasta lo más íntimo de su ser. Estaba excitada, excitada y húmeda, y anhelante. La necesidad me arrollaba en mi interior, haciendo que me marease de deseo.

Con la destreza de una experta, me rozó la boca yendo de un lado a otro. Sentí su lengua rozándome los labios y sus dientes pellizcándome, mientras iba hundiéndome más en sus labios. Entonces ella gimió y me acarició los hombros y los brazos con las manos.

Le recorrí con el dedo desde la frente hasta la barbilla, y seguí hasta su boca. Cuando la punta de mi dedo le rozó los labios, ella lo chupó, haciéndome gemir mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas y se las subía por encima de la cabeza.

Pude ver la emoción en su cara cuando me miró. Pude sentir el temblor que le recorría la piel. Ella me deseaba, tanto o incluso más que yo a ella. Quería saborearla y hacer que el cuerpo de Bella me implorase que la tocara.

Con la mano libre toqué sus pechos, tan suaves al contacto con mi piel, tenían el tamaño perfecto para mí… ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños y siempre firmes al contacto. En el momento en que la miré, pude sentir cómo sus pezones se erizaban con anticipación. Un gruñido de pura y masculina lujuria sonó profundamente dentro de mi pecho antes de que cediera y le besase, primero un pecho y luego el otro.

Presioné los labios contra la suave piel de debajo de sus pechos y entonces subí más alto, y los ojos de Bella parpadearon hasta cerrarse. Cuando le tomé un pezón con la boca, Bella se arqueó hacia mí con las manos todavía cogidas, y su cuerpo se tensó buscándome.

Yo pretendía mantener el control, y así era. Podía sentir mi duro bulto apretando y presionando contra su muslo. Cuando ella se movió contra mí, mi gruñido se hizo feroz y junté nuestros cuerpos. Metí la cara en el pelo de Bella, oliéndola, como si pudiese inspirar la fuerza que necesitaba para resistirme a ella. Entonces me eché hacia atrás y la levanté de la cama e hice lo mismo con ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? –me preguntó algo confusa.

No le contesté con palabras. Me paré justo frente a ella, observando su cuerpo esplendoroso que hasta ese entonces no había tenido la entera oportunidad de contemplar. Ni las curvas de sus caderas, ni sus tonificadas piernas, ni si quiera me había fijado en cómo sus labios se entreabrían de deseo, mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba acompasado en busca de obtener el suficiente aire para sus pulmones.

—Dios, eres increíble. –le dije como signo de admiración.

La miré de arriba abajo y murmuró con aprobación cuando sus pezones se pusieron erectos sin siquiera tocarla. Sabía que ella me deseaba.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella y le rosé el cuello con los labios hasta que mi lengua se deslizó hacia su oreja. Cogiéndole el lóbulo suavemente entre los dientes. Mi aliento se hizo entrecortado cuando Bella gimió de placer y deslizó sus manos por mis antebrazos.

Como siempre, su belleza me conmovió. Aunque no se trataba de una belleza normal y corriente, más bien se trataba de una belleza de las praderas o de las majestuosas alturas de las montañas Rocosas, una belleza que un hombre no podía apresar ni retener. Solo podía disfrutarla, absorberla y saborearla. Su belleza no era tan solo de cara y cuerpo, sino también de mente y alma. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que era allí hacia donde me había estado dirigiendo desde el día en que la había conocido, porque aquel momento iba más allá del placer: se trataba de amor.

Amaba a Bella, amaba todo en ella, desde su evidente sensualidad, hasta su vulnerabilidad profundamente escondida. Y quería que ella también me amase. Pero ¿cómo probarle que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Que no se trataba tan solo de una broma ni de una jugarreta para tratar de dominarla? No lo sabía. Todo cuanto sabía era que no se trataba tan solo de sexo; quería hacerle el amor.

Como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, Bella se extendió y comenzó a tirarme de la camiseta. Cuando la rompió al sacármela por la cabeza, ella presionó las palmas de las manos contra mi pecho. Mi respiración era rápida al dejar que tocara a sus anchas. La quería, en mis brazos y a mi lado. La quería con un dolor tan intenso que pensé que reventaría, allí mismo, en aquel momento, tan solo con mirarla.

Me incliné para apresar sus labios en una casi imperceptible caricia. Solo para probar. Pero el cuerpo comenzó a arderme, lentamente, intensamente. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Volví a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza. Bella buscó la presión. El deseo avanzó a través de mí de forma incontrolable, convirtiendo su beso en una reclamación, hasta que se liberó, rasgando el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Volví a besarla.

La acerqué hacia mí, aplastándola contra mi cuerpo. Bajando mi cabeza al nivel de la de Bella, tomé sus labios en un abrazo agotador. Con una mano en su espalda, recorrí el camino de su espina dorsal, presionando nuestros cuerpos. Bella me devolvió el abrazo desinhibidamente; el roce de su lengua mostraba cuánto me deseaba. No podía creerme que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en ceder y besarla en la boca. Ahora parecía no tener suficiente.

Ben le mordisqueé la comisura de sus labios, buscando una entrada a su boca con la lengua. Al contacto de lengua contra lengua, olvidé todo; mi único pensamiento era Bella, su tacto, su calor. Bella, mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo que su lengua, despacio y lánguidamente.

Solté un gemido ahogado al recorrer su cuello con los labios, y Bella se estremeció cuando le pasé la lengua por el pulso en su cuello. Muy despacio volví hacia su boca, besándola, en una sensual danza de labios y lengua, invitando, tentando.

Sentí su respuesta en forma de un profundo gemido dentro de su pecho cuando me rodeó los hombros, agarrándose con una intensidad que me sorprendió. Nuestras bocas unidas se movían de un lado a otro desesperadamente, y entonces Bella se abrió para mí.

—Bella —susurré con la voz llena de pasión, grave y quebrada.

Ella solo dijo una palabra:

—Edward.

Me estremecí a la vez que perdía el control. Volví a tumbarla en la cama y esta vez sí que encontré algo con que atarla. El cuerpo de Bella tembló cuando encontré dos pañuelos de seda y le amarré ligeramente las manos a los barrotes de hierro de la cabecera de su cama. Bella podría haberse soltado, pero no lo hizo. No quería. Y no fue hasta que le abrí las piernas y se las até a los pies de la cama, que se sintió un poco nerviosa.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó.

—En el momento en el que quieras que pare, dímelo —prometí.

— ¿Estás intentando demostrar que no soy una buena chica? –preguntó en tono seductor.

La pregunta me hizo detenerme y mirarla con sorpresa.

—Quiero que sientas. Quiero que sientas lo que es para alguien darse enteramente a ti sin tomar nada a cambio. Pero si crees que se trata de mí intentando demostrar que estás equivocada…

— ¡Tócame! —Eso fue lo único que Bella supo decir para llamar mi atención.

La miré durante una eternidad, como debatiendo lo acertado de continuar por aquel camino.

—Por favor —añadió ella.

Y entonces cedí.

Deslicé un brazo por debajo de su espalda, arqueándosela, mientras con la palma le empujaba hacia arriba primero un pecho, luego el otro. Gemí en su cuello tentándolo con mi boca, para luego deslizarme hacia abajo y acabar, primero en un pezón, chupándoselo, jugueteando, y luego en el otro, introduciéndolo profundamente dentro de mi boca, haciendo que la respiración de Bella saliera en diminutos jadeos. Ella se atragantó cuando mi mano bajó hacia sus costillas, para seguir bajando más. Bella sostuvo la respiración. La punta de mis dedos dibujó una línea bajando por el centro de su torso.

Sin pensar, intentó tocarme, pero solo consiguió dar un tirón a las cintas de seda.

—Mmm —susurró ella y yo recogí el sonido en su boca cuando me incliné sobre ella para volver a besarla.

El cuerpo de Bella se acercó hacia mí, mientras la besaba por todas partes. Primero la frente, luego la nariz, la barbilla, los hombros… Bajando cada vez un poco más, mis labios seguían a mis manos, hasta que mis dedos encontraron los rizos entre sus piernas entreabiertas.

A Bella se le escapó un lento y profundo gemido cuando le entreabrí los labios con la parte interior de su pulgar.

—Estás húmeda —murmuré con la voz llena de asombro y gratitud.

Y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, cuando pasé mi lengua alrededor de su ombligo y después la metí en el pequeño agujero en el mismo momento en que le introducía uno de los dedos en su interior. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia delante para tomar más.

—Sí —susurré, acariciándola atrevidamente y empujando hasta que la punta de mi dedo tocó su centro más sensible, moviéndolo en círculos y deslizándolo más profundamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella se moviese por voluntad propia.

Saqué el dedo y ella gritó.

—Sssh —murmuré contra ella, deshaciendo los nudos de sus tobillos—. Levanta las rodillas —le indiqué con voz grave y ronca.

Ella mee miró, provocando que mis ojos se encendieran hambrientos y con un brillo rapaz. Las manos de Bella todavía estaban atadas, sus pechos lo reclamaban con sus pezones en punta, y ella subió las rodillas.

Mi cuerpo dio un brinco, mientras me debatía en mi interior para tratar de mantener el control. Y entonces volví a tocarla: separé sus húmedos labios, encontrando el escondido y sensible clítoris con un dedo y lo moví en círculos mientras los ojos de ella aleteaban cerrados y su boca se abría en un silencioso grito de placer. Entonces mi dedo se deslizó más profundamente, y la tomé con la palma de la mano.

Mi boca tomó la suya una vez más. El empuje de su lengua fue carnal haciendo que mi excitación llegase a lo más alto al introducir un segundo dedo en su interior. Ella se retorció queriendo más.

Su beso se volvió duro y brutal, caliente y húmedo. Rompí el beso y le deshice los nudos de sus muñecas permitiéndole que lanzara los brazos a mi alrededor, sosteniéndome muy cerca. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Dimos vueltas por la cama entrelazados, ambos desesperados. Volvimos a rodar, yo encima de ella. Tomé sus mejillas me quedé mirándola.

— ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Bella comenzando a retorcerse.

—Mirándote aquí, conmigo. —Sonreí para luego volver a inclinarme sobre ella.

Bajé mi cabeza hacia sus pechos desnudos, y mi lengua jugueteó con sus pezones, cada uno de ellos amorosamente atendidos. Y entonces me arrodillé en el suelo entre sus rodillas levantadas. Cogiéndola por las nalgas, la arrastré hasta el mismo borde de la cama. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de expectación, y cuando mis manos calientes le rozaron el interior de los muslos, las manos de ella se agarraron al edredón. Mis labios dejaron una senda ardiente a lo largo de la sensible piel que iba desde las rodillas hasta los rizos entre sus piernas. Con ambos pulgares, la separé tiernamente.

—Quiero saborearte.

La excitación la sacudió de arriba a abajo, e inclinó las caderas hacia mí y no lo pensé dos veces cuando deslicé mi lengua a lo largo de sus labios.

— ¡Edward! —Me cogió la cabeza con los dedos entrelazados mi cabello.

Volví a hacerla callar, con mi ancha mano extendida sobre su abdomen.

—Esta eres tú, feroz, desinhibida y apasionada.

Y cuando mis labios se cerraron sobre el tierno centro, chupando suavemente, Bella casi gritó, a no ser porque coloqué mi mano sobre su boca. Sabía que ya estaba cerca así que levanté sus caderas para tomarla más intensamente, muy suavemente pellizqué su clítoris. Bella casi perdió el control, pero me retiré, besando el interior de su muslo.

Bella era pequeña y ligera, y cuando me levanté, la subí conmigo, haciéndola reír hasta que se quedó sin aliento. La necesidad tronaba a través de mí y enterré la cara en su cuello, alzándola cuando ella rodeó con las piernas mis caderas. Quería hundirme profunda y fuertemente. Pero me negaba a ser el troglodita que ella me había acusado de ser; en vez de eso, la tomé por el trasero, separándoselo suavemente con los dedos mientras la bajaba hacia mi miembro. Cuando el secreto pliegue de su carne tocó mi dureza, pude sentir que las sensaciones dejaban sin aliento a Bella, ella no pudo contener el gemido que comenzó profundo en su garganta.

Dirigiéndola con mis manos, la acerqué hacia mí, moviendo sus caderas en círculos. La boca de Bella amagó un silencioso grito sofocado mientras su cuerpo se abría para mí.

—Dios —susurré en un suspiro estrangulado.

Espirando agudamente, la aparté hasta que estuvieron casi separados. Pero entonces la volví a empujar contra mí, una y otra vez, casi sin moverme, despacio, deliciosamente, hasta que ella volvió a moverse otra vez por su cuenta. Moviéndose y deslizándose, todavía buscando y pidiendo más con cada erótico jadeo. Entonces me hundió profundamente en su interior. Ambos gritamos, y Bella se pegó a mí mientras nos movíamos juntos, jadeando, buscando.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más rápidos al empujar dentro de ella. Sintiéndome caliente y húmedo, y deliciosamente salvaje.

Mis caderas se arquearon contra ella, cuyo cuerpo se inclinó para tomarme más profundamente de una forma en la que nunca antes había penetrado a una mujer. Nunca había sentido algo tan increíble.

—No puedo aguantar más —resolló Bella.

Con furiosa necesidad, mi cuerpo se puso tenso y solté un gimoteo mientras ambos caíamos juntos en la cama.

Me puse encima de ella; Bella mirándome con los labios entreabiertos y su pelo enredado entre las sábanas y el edredón.

—Ahora —gritó Bella.

Colocó sus poderosos muslos entre mis piernas, y acerqué mi duro miembro contra ella, frotándola eróticamente.

Con un grito frustrado, Bella se movió contra mí, se estiró hacia mí mirándome a los ojos.

—Ámame —susurró.

_Ámame._

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza mientras me metía entre sus rodillas inmovilizándola. Mi duro miembro encontró su dulce calor mientras ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Vi su deseo, pero había algo más. Emoción, profunda y pura, y mucho más allá de la simple necesidad sexual.

Ante aquello ya no pude aguantar por más tiempo. Me introduje en su interior, cogiéndola por las caderas, empujando mi cuerpo hacia arriba para que se encontrara con el suyo. Bella me tomó por los hombros, jadeando, necesitando. Empujé en su interior; el deseo y la pasión corrían por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, y entonces ocurrió. Sentí cómo el cuerpo de Bella se convulsionaba con intensidad creciente, con cada sentido tambaleándose y despierto, y solo entonces permití que la estremecedora explosión de mi cuerpo me ganase por completo. Susurré su nombre sujetándola fuertemente contra mi corazón al enterrar la cabeza en su pelo.

«Ámame», había susurrado.

Y supe con certeza en ese momento, que lo había hecho.

_Y COLORÍN COLORADO, ESTE FIC HA TERMINADO_

* * *

**N/A: La verdad que me costó un poco escribir éste cap. y luego de tanto reescribirlo... he quedado satisfecha :) espero que ustedes tambien. ¿Reviews? Si lo desean... visiten mi facebook, allí he publicado la portada de mis fic's, me agradaría contar con sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos en otro de mis fic ;)**

**Mordiskitos...**


End file.
